Gaze
by tozcarvous
Summary: Yoongi memiliki kebiasaan baru yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Ditemani Americano, di sebuah tempat yang sebelumnya jarang sekali dia datangi. Dan itu semua, hanya karena seorang laki-laki tinggi yang selalu membawa kanvas dan sebuah pensil. "Jangan memandang seseorang dengan tatapan itu selain padaku!" Gaze. YoonJin. Fluff/drabble. BTS Fiction! Rnr? :)


**BTS Fiction!**

Disclaimer : Cast belongs to God, this ff belongs to saya! xD

* * *

**Gaze**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertamakalinya, Yoongi merasa berada di tempat yang ramai tidak terlalu buruk juga. Selama hidupnya yang monoton –hanya berada di tempat yang sama untuk waktu yang lama, dia tidak pernah merasa sebenar ini. Walaupun hanya ditemani Americano yang sudah tinggal setengah, setidaknya setiap sore, selama beberapa hari terakhir, Yoongi akan berada di tempat itu. Di sudut yang sama, di bagian yang sama, hanya untuk melihat seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang membawa kanvas dan sebuah pensil.

Yoongi bisa dibilang seorang stalker, hanya saja, stalker yang satu ini tidak pernah ingin tahu bagaimana latar belakang idolanya. Dia hanya akan memandang objek stalking nya dari jarak yang tepat, tidak mengganggu, tidak mendekat, tidak juga mengikuti sampai ke rumah. Bila orang itu pergi, maka dia juga pergi, ke tempat yang berbeda. Sesempat apapun dia, mengganggu tetaplah bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan.

"Americano seperti biasanya, kan, hyung?" Seorang pelayan menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya pada Yoongi saat lelaki itu sudah berada di depan kasir sebuah kafe kecil di dekat taman, "Tidak ingin mencoba yang lain?"

"Kamu tau aku, kan, Kim Taehyung-ssi?" Yoongi menjawab tenang dengan sedikit gelengan.

"Tentu saja," Taehyung nyengir tanpa dosa, "Dan juga kebiasaanmu yang akhir-akhir ini aneh, aku tau," Lanjutnya kemudian memberikan Americano sesuai pesanan Yoongi.

"Terimakasih," Yoongi mengambilnya kemudian meminumnya sedikit. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Taehyung tentang kebiasaannya, dia membuka dompet yang tersimpan di saku, "Ingatkan aku untuk diet Americano, ya? Aku tidak ingin candu dan membuat uangku menipis."

"Hyung, kupikir hidupmu hanya Americano. Sepertinya berat untuk berpisah," Taehyung menerima uang yang diberikan Yoongi, "Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan, kemudian berjalan keluar kafe. Langkahnya terasa ringan saat ini, bukan hanya karena tugas kuliahnya yang tidak lagi menumpuk, tapi juga karena di depannya ada sebuah taman yang tampak cukup ramai. Ingat dengan tempat ramai? Dan jika kamu berpikir itu adalah taman, maka jawabannya iya.

Di taman itu, setiap sore, di saat langit berubah menjadi warna jingga, seorang pemuda akan sibuk menggambar di salah satu sudut. Dan di sudut lainnya, Yoongi akan dengan setia memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Mungkin diselingi beberapa teguk Americano buatan Taehyung.

Sinar sinar oranye yang menembus di antara rindangnya pohon, menaungi rambut kecokelatan lelaki sang pelukis itu menjadi lebih indah. Juga, setiap gesture nyamannya dalam melukis, ditambah dengan tatapan serius yang menyenangkan, membuat Yoongi selalu enggan beranjak. Apa sih yang kurang? Jika dipikir lagi, dengan wajah tampan dan tinggi menjulang, seharusnya laki-laki itu menjadi model saja.

Tapi Yoongi bersyukur, setidaknya di taman ini, tidak ada siapapun yang cukup memberi perhatian padanya seperti Yoongi yang memberi fokus penuh padanya. Tidak ada yang memandangnya penuh kasih seperti Yoongi yang memandangnya penuh kagum. Kesimpulannya, semua ini hanya tentang Min Yoongi dan lelaki itu.

Yoongi meneguk kembali Americano nya yang masih setengah jalan, tanpa membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Sekalipun pada ponselnya yang sudah berdering beberapakali sejak tadi. Yoongi bukannya tidak peduli –walaupun dia memang sering masa bodoh, hanya saja, seorang pelukis yang bisa saja amatir atau tidak itu, telah mengambil dunianya untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

Yoongi masih memandangnya, masih terus memandangnya, walaupun kini ponselnya berdering lebih keras sebagai tanda panggilan masuk.

.

SET

.

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Berhasil membuat Yoongi hampir saja mati apabila dia tidak langsung mengangkat panggilan dan berbalik.

Sang pelukis, yang berjarak lebih dari lima meter dihadapannya, tiba-tiba mengalihkan wajahnya dari kanvas, dengan pandangan mata ramah dan sangat teduh, tersenyum penuh kehangatan. Senyum yang semua haknya, diberikan pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak pernah mengakui bila dia merona sekarang, sekalipun suara Kim Namjoon membuatnya harus berdiri dan mencari tempat yang lebih sepi agar terdengar lebih jelas, dia tetap tak bisa menghilangkan semburat merah penuh gengsi itu.

"Min Yoongi, tugasmu jangan lupa! Catat yang aku jelaskan tadi!"

Kim Namjoon memang suka mengatur, Yoongi benci itu. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya tidak masalah. Selama hatinya masih dalam kondisi yang baik, walaupun besok dia harus dimarahi oleh teman satu jurusannya itu, dia akan tetap tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh.

_Dia tersenyum padamu, Min Yoongi!_

Lelaki itu menutup panggilan. Sekalipun wajahnya tampak masih dingin, tapi sebenarnya senyuman manis menempel di sana. Yoongi berjalan dengan langkah yang semakin ringan ke meja taman tempatnya duduk.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya heran ketika sampai di sana. Lelaki dengan kulit putih pucat itu memandang heran gulungan kertas yang asing tergeletak di mejanya. Dengan pelan, dia meraih dan membuka gulungan itu. Tanpa mencurigai apapun atau menyadari sesuatu.

Hanya gambar.

Seorang laki-laki yang duduk, ditemani Americano, dengan tatapan yang manis dan mengagumkan, terpancar sinar jingga dari matahari sore.

Yoongi tidak mau berharap banyak, tapi senyum lebar sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Menambah kesan manis yang tidak bisa tertandingi. Yoongi menurunkan pandangannya, dan menemukan sebuah note kecil tertempel di sana.

_Jangan memandang seseorang dengan tatapan itu selain padaku. _

_ Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu selain padaku._

_ Mari bertemu dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. _

_Jangan membuatku menunggu, berlari dan buat aku tersenyum karena senyum manismu!_

.

.

.

Seorang Kim Seokjin tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini saat ada yang menatapnya. Sebenarnya, siapapun pasti akan sadar jika diperhatikan. Dan cara memperhatikan yang paling bodoh adalah, tanpa tertutup apapun. Sekalipun jauh, sinar mata orang, selalu menembus dan memberi rangsangan kesadaran.

Tapi, lelaki yang memandangnya, yang selalu memandangnya tanpa tertutup apapun itu, memiliki sinar mata yang nyaman, seolah melembutkan hati dan membuat Seokjin ingin berlari memeluknya.

Apa waktu boleh menunggu? Tentu saja tidak.

Maka, Seokjin berdiri di tempatnya, tersenyum lebar menatap lelaki yang memandang Seokjin dari jarak lebih dari lima meter. Lelaki yang masih menggenggam gulungan kertas tanpa bergerak dan mungkin tidak berniat. Namun Seokjin masih tersenyum, bibirnya seolah tidak pernah lelah karena lelaki itu menariknya dan memaksanya untuk terus seperti ini.

Lelaki yang jauh dihadapannya terlihat menunduk sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Seokjin tidak pernah menduga, tapi dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang ada dalam notes kecil darinya.

Dia berlari, kemudian berdiri dengan nafas terengah engah, sedikit mendongak agar bisa memandang wajah Seokjin, kemudian tersenyum.

Seokjin sudah dapat merasakan hatinya yang bergetar, dia merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak lebih keras, dan bola matanya yang tidak mau bergeser ke arah lain. Tanpa sadar, hanya karena refleks, Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Kim Seokjin,"

Walaupun sempat hening beberapa detik, namun lelaki mungil di depannya memperlebar lengkungan yang bisa membuat Seokjin berhenti bernafas, kemudian membalas jabat tangan Seokjin.

"Dan aku, Min Yoongi,"

Mungkin tidak special, mungkin juga kurang berkesan, tapi entah karena paparan sinar yang sekarang semakin menggelap atau bagaimana, tautan tangan mereka sudah layak seperti film-film romansa.

Juga, mungkin karena getaran dari keduanya, yang membuat radiasi, menghangatkan sekelilingnya, dan memberi kenyamanan.

SeokJin dan Yoongi.

_._

_._

_"Terimakasih atas lukisannya,"_

_ "Dan Terimakasih atas senyumnya –"_

_._

_._

_END_

* * *

A/N :

YEAYYYY

Ini ff spesial buat request nya Y. Sunshine xD terimakasih sudah me-request!

Btw, ini pertamakali bikin fic YoonJin, jadi mungkin feelnya belum terlalu dapet hehe ._. Ini juga buatnya cepet sekali, gara gara dengerin lagu You're My yang di cover sama vocal line bangtan. Walaupun gak nyambung banget wkwkwk

Tapi, semoga memuaskan, yaaa :D

.

.

RnR? Kamsahamnida ^^~


End file.
